heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Anastasia
The most powerful thing to be invinted by Avery Vulcan it grants you an tremendous amount of powers that you could become omnipotent by it brought so much trouble with it it was sealed away with Hugo the one who messed used it. Personality She way too nice she loves everything and has an strange infatuation with her creator Vulkun she has an never-ending amount of energy making her energetic and on top that she acts like she's sixteen.She never stops talking.She doesn't mind helping the evil Hugo because she knows Avery will be there to save her.She is the least bit jealous of Xena Vicaris.She can cope with anyone's stupid ambition even Avery's for an better way to defeat the bloody Marshal Law Texas Law's father. Capability It grants nere-omnipotence to the one who is whileding the book.It has it's own personality and she is one seriously nice caring Diva. Application Unity-The book has an bond with everything in the omniverse she even controls her own personal dimension. Mathematics Manipulation-She controls all types of mathematician in the world even bestows physics manipulation. Magic-It has an massive variety of magic at its fingertips to use she even can use linguistic magic. Maximum Quintessential Control-She can use all of her life energy to an powerful effect making her the only omnipotent being technically in existence. Summoning-She can summon powerful monstrosities into being they come in many shapes and sizes. Soul Creation-She can create souls and bodies for them she can even control souls changing people's personalities. Subjective Reality-She can fake her destruction or make it seem like she has no words on her pages. Omniverse Manipulation-She controls the omniverse like braking boundaries or creating planets. Universe Alternative Dream-She can make an alternate universe dream and trap you there for eons to come. Pathifery-She has an strong imagination making them become real right befor your eyes. Automatically Enhanced Ability Acquisition-She can copy any power she sees better then the user. Human Physiology-She has an human form but she still has all her powers and gain Sexual Manipulation making men lust for her affections. Creation-She can create things on an planetary scale. Destruction-She destroy things on an planetary scale even an universe. Devic Physiology-She grants the user an Devic form call Devic From:Jupiter the user of this has an omniarch grip over the omniverse. Omnilock-She exist outside of everything even the Universal Irreversiblility. Paradox Inducement-She create paradoxs like candles that burn water not fire or clouds that rain fire. Space-Time Manipulation-She can manipulate the continua to her will even bring back the dead this way. Limitation She is way too easily manipulated She is useless unless she has an Årmè seal. She is only omnipotent when with Avery Vulcan. She weakens when around Gold. Trivia She(Anastasia) and Avery Vulcan has Master Chief/Cortana relationship. She was based somewhat off Cortana. Known OwnerS Avery Vulcan-He created her and she has an miniature crush on him. Hugo-(HerøXVillain) for thousands of years until Avery Killed him. Usagi Brustpatte-(HerøXVillain Series) but only for an short-time after Avery defeated Hugo. Category:Truth™ Category:Level 10 Category:Fan-made Weapon Category:Fallen Category:Good